1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotating artificial bait structure inside the body of artificial bait.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, “fishing” is a leisure sport suitable for everyone. It does not matter either it is brook fishing, lake fishing or sea fishing and boat fishing . . . , people can enjoy different landscapes in different fishing places so as to relax and obtain happiness from the pulling of different types of fish in freshwater or blue sea. Different water areas have their own type of fish, but the food chain cannot be broken (i.e., big fish eat the small ones), so, artificial bait in small fish shape is produced to induce the big fish to eat bait. According to the current invention, the artificial bait is designed in a fish shape. Veins and colors are drawn on body of bait, with a fish hook is fixed respectively at front and the rear of this bait for positioning fishing line so as to induce big fish. However, this type of artificial bait is to induce fish by its colorful veins on its body: its other parts are not flexible and life-like, therefore, fish may lack interest in this type of artificial bait (it is the common opinion of most fishermen), so, its inducing effect is not as good as required. As a result, fishermen waste lots of time and energy but do not get expected return (they cannot get as many fish as expected) and may lose interests in fishing accordingly.